The Giant
Created by Media Baron History Early Life Amber was born in an orphanage with an odd condition, which caused immense growth. This caused her to be mercilessly bullied as a child. One boy would also intentionally trip her. This caused her, one day, to attack him fiercly, dislocating his shoulder. After doing so, Amber rushed away, afraid of the consequences. Joining the Circus While on the run, she was picked up by a travelling circus, who used her in the freakshow. She was heavily abused and given multiple steroids in order to further her growing condition. This also made her more violent, which meant that the circus constantly had to keep her restrained, even when performing. However, one night, she woke up with nobody guarding her. She took this opportunity to escape. Living Alone Believing she just wasn't meant to live among "normal" people, Amber began living out in the wilderness, making a home out of cave deep in the woods. During this time, she tried getting a better handle on both her immense strength and anger so as to avoid accidentally hurting people in the future. Meeting Chris Some time later, a boy called Christopher Bloomfield wandered into her cave. While scared upon first seeing her, he soon learned of her gentle nature and the two became good friends. Chris and his mother, Jacqueline, were always travelling. As such, it soon came time for them to move. Chris went to say goodbye to Amber, only to find he had been followed by his mother, who had become as to where her son had been going these past few days. Like her son, she was at first frightened by Amber's towering figure. But after Chris cleared everything up, she not only accepted her. She welcomed her into their home. Adopting her as her daughter. Living with Jack Amber was very happy with her new life. She had a proper place to stay, didn't have to forage for food and most importantly, a family who loved her and whom she could love back. Unfortunately, not all was as it seemed. Jacqueline Bloomfield was in fact a professional thief, known amongst criminal circles as simply "Jack". The real reason she'd taken Amber in was so that she could (unknowingly) assist her in pulling off bigger jobs. And it was while they were in New York that Jack decided to go for the biggest job of them all: the personal safe of then rising star of the criminal underworld, Leroy Fitzroy. After carrying the massive safe home, believing her mother just wanted to repair it, Amber then took Chris out on a walk as he wanted to see some more of the city while they were still there. Sadly, Fitzroy had found out about the theft. And after seeing security footage that showed Amber's very recognisable figure, he ordered for her to be rubbed out. His men attempted a drive-by shooting, but missed and hit Chris instead, killing him. Long repressed rage overwhelming her, Amber went into a blind rampage, crushing the car and the hit-men inside it. Avenging Chris Amber informed Jack of what had happened, who swore vengeance on Fitzroy. She began putting together her own criminal gang, with Amber serving as it's main muscle. Though she could tell what she was doing was wrong, Amber didn't want to risk losing what family she had left, and dedicated herself to making her mother happy. Even if that meant threatening and killing people. The gang had great success disrupting Fitzroy's operations. When he attempted to flee the city, they attacked, Amber chasing him onto the rooftops. Once she caught him, under Jack's orders, she bent Fitzroy's legs the wrong way until they broke, crippling him. But before she could finish him off, a bright light engulfed the roof. Fight with Lightmare Time at Hillbrook Personality Relationships Trivia * She is the third Hillbrook inmate to be introduced as being part of the travelling carnival, and the third inmate to be associated with the carnival. The first two being The Piranha Boy and Succulent, with Miss Chuckles also being somewhat associated to the carnival after purchasing their equipment, following the circus' closure